Conventionally, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable wearing article having an elastic chassis forming the outer shape, an absorbent panel disposed on the body facing surface of the chassis and including an absorbent core, and a pair of barrier cuffs extending along the lateral outside edges of the absorbent core.